


What A Lie

by artificialmac



Series: Brooke Lynn Hytes and Other Residential Neighborhoods in New York [22]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Other, Past Relationship(s), References to Addiction, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: She moves on quickly. And by quickly I mean she doesn't move on in any way.
Series: Brooke Lynn Hytes and Other Residential Neighborhoods in New York [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	What A Lie

Brooke knows that if she gave it up  
All of it up

They would have a chance.

Because Brooke thinks they could only ever have worked on or off the show

With a million cameras watching their every move

Or their own eyes operating as lenses

She knows the answer.

He always smiled brighter in her dreams  
She reckons  
it's because they're together in her dreams  
They're together, and it's okay that Brooke chooses fame over love

And even that isn't entirely true  
Brooke chooses love over love

The only real difference is the source.

She chooses to be loved by thousands over just one  
It's safer that way.  
Because while thousands have love as fickle as the seasons,  
they have numbers  
There are more of them.  
There are more to pick up the slack.

Whereas with only one person to count on, it's more dangerous. There is more to lose.  
And Brooke always hated gambling.

Stakes and bets and everything being high  
It was nerve-wracking and exhilarating in all the wrong ways  
In all the ways that made her never want to stop

It made logical sense to pick fame.  
It was a safer bet.

That didn't mean she didn't have second thoughts  
Or third thoughts  
Or fourth thoughts

Just that they didn't matter

Or didn't matter as much.

And she knows she is lying to herself when she says it, but it's the only way she can fall asleep at night, so goddamn let her have this.

Let her be heartless and cold and petty  
Let her be the Ice Queen everyone is so quick to call her  
Let her be the villain  
The heartless monster

The one who picks love over love

And let that be a bad thing.


End file.
